The Letter
by EremikaHaven
Summary: A oneshot Eremika fanfic based on recent events of the Attack On Titan Manga. A heavily pregnant Mikasa receives Eren's letter, where she and Armin are in a safe village. Eren is planning to return home by dawn, but will he make it in time for the baby's birth? Please Read and Review, no flames. Rated M for a childbirth scene


**Author's Note: With all the recent hype for Eren's letter in the manga, I wanted to write my own version of it. It's also a rather popular version for Eremika shippers, that while has been done before, I wanna write it too. Aside from Eremika, there's some Armin/Mikasa friendship/siblings happening too**

It was evening, and things were quiet. It was a peaceful quiet...a quiet that Mikasa Jaeger hadn't experienced in a while. She was 19 years old now, she had let her jet black hair grow out long again.

She liked it to be long...since her mother's hair was that way. She also currently had it kept up in a ponytail, to get it off her neck.

It was summer, and the days were hot while the nights were humid. She was resting on the window seat, gazing out the window at the town.

She was still wearing her old red scarf, her eyes longing. How long had it been since she's seen him...several months now.

Her heart ached for him to hold her in his arms once again...kiss her, and comfort her. She needed a sign that he was alive, that he was all right.

And yet, no sign seemed to come. The last time she saw Eren, he promised her he'd come back, as soon as he secured a plan.

So come back already...Mikasa thought in her mind, frustrated and worried. She wasn't sure how much longer she could wait for him...and that had two meanings.

"Mikasa!", just then, Armin's urgent voice was heard. Mikasa looked over, to see him hurry into her room. Armin, being 19 now too also looked a bit different.

While Mikasa let her hair grow out long again, Armin cut his. He also had a little bit of facial hair too.

"Mikasa! We got a letter from Eren!", Armin announced. Mikasa froze, her eyes widening as it felt like her heart stopped for a short moment.

"From Eren...?!", Mikasa cried anxiously. She went to get up quickly, but then she winced, her hands going to her swollen belly.

"Easy! Don't move, Mikasa...you're due any minute now", Armin hurried over to her side, rubbing her back as Mikasa released a shaky breath, leaning back.

She was heavy with child...Eren's child. When Eren left, she was only 2 months pregnant. In fact...he didn't even know she was pregnant.

He had no idea he was going to be a father. It was only after he left, did Mikasa find out herself.

She had no way of sending him mail since he kept his location secret, in order for the plan to work. As it was he took a huge risk sending Mikasa this letter.

Armin had been taking care of Mikasa in the meantime, after all she was like a sister to him. Armin handed the letter to Mikasa, fluffing her pillow for her back.

Mikasa leaned back on it, as she opened the letter and began to read:

Dear Mikasa,

I'm so sorry, I wish I could have written you much sooner. This is the only chance I could get. I'm writing to let you and Armin know I'll be back by tomorrow. The plan is in motion...I'll be able to safely return to you by dawn. I can only pray you're safe and doing all right. Spending all these months away from you, has made me regret waiting so long to ask you to be my wife. Our honeymoon was far too short...I want to live, Mikasa. I want to spend my life with you. I can only hope Hanji will have the cure ready in time. I love you more than a letter could ever describe...you're my family now, Mika. I won't lose my family again.

Until then, Eren

Mikasa felt tears well up in her eyes...tears of relief as she hugged the letter close to her heart, closing her eyes.

She then gently cupped her swollen belly, her hands resting on it in a cradling motion. "Daddy's coming home, sweetheart...", she cooed gently to her baby bump.

"He's coming home...", Armin smiled, relieved. "Armin...you think we could stay up? And wait for his return?", asked Mikasa softly.

"Only if you feel well enough too Mikasa", Armin answered, gesturing to her belly. "I think I'm okay...", Mikasa answered.

"I'll go make us some tea then...you need anything else?", asked Armin. Mikasa shook her head, content with the letter as she kept holding it close.

After Armin returned upstairs, Mikasa felt such relief fill her. Eren was alive...he was okay. And he was coming home.

Just in time..to meet their child. Mikasa gently set the letter down as she went to sit up a bit to get more comfortable.

Just as she leaned down only slightly, she suddenly tensed.

"Oooohhh...", she moaned, getting one hell of a back ache, and then instantly after it, a sharp pain in her abdomen, causing her to cry out.

Mikasa's hands flew to her belly, and noticed it had become tight and rigid. Before she could collect her thoughts, she hissed in pain, gritting her teeth as another sharp contraction hit.

At the same time, Mikasa felt a rush of liquid between her legs...and her heart sunk.

"Mikasa?!", having heard her cry of pain, Armin hurried up the stairs in a panic. His heart sunk, he could tell right away by the pained look on his old friend's face.

"A-Armin...my water just broke..!", cried Mikasa, fearfully as she started to breathe deeply.

Armin actually went into mild shock for a split second.

"ARMIN!", Mikasa yelled, snapping him out of it as he hurried to her side. "Mikasa, we need to get you to the doctor...!", he started, but Mikasa gripped his hand.

Her grip was so numbingly tight Armin was sure he felt a few bones break in there as he winced, and Mikasa's next words made him turn ghost white.

"I..I don't think...I'll make it...the baby wants out, Armin...! Right now!", Mikasa told him fearfully and breathlessly, as she started groaning in pain.

"Oh god...Mikasa, are you sure? It's your first...maybe you just-", Armin began.

"Armin...! I can FEEL it! There's so much pressure...", she gritted her teeth then, tensing as if fighting her body's urges to push.

Even though it was her first, Mikasa knew her body more than anyone. And every part of her senses was telling her to bear down and deliver this baby right this second...the pressure was unlike anything she felt before.

Not to mention the contractions were sharp and demanding.

"Okay, okay Mikasa! I'm gonna help you, I won't leave you alone like this...let's at least get you to the bed...can you make it that far?", Armin asked her, in a rush.

Mikasa looked over, her bed was about 5 steps away. She took a deep breath, and gave an unsure nod. "Okay...I got you", Armin carefully helped her across the room.

Somehow, she made it onto the bed. Her back was propped by pillows, as she was in a slightly sitting up position.

"We...we need some supplies...", Armin began, fearfully. "Hurry Armin!", Mikasa told him, as she breathed quickly and rapidly.

Armin moved as fast as he could, getting towels, scissors and water. Mikasa panted heavily as she waited for him.

Her baby wasn't going to wait for anyone, and the pressure only got worse. Mikasa groaned loudly...she was sure the whole street could hear her.

She had been groaning and panting this whole time as she struggled. Unable to bear the pressure anymore, before Armin returned she opened her legs, making room for the coming baby.

Armin hurried back in with all the needed supplies, and he once again paled. "Holy shit...Mikasa, I can already see the head!", Armin confirmed, as he hurried to her side.

Mikasa whimpered, groaning again as she panted. She gripped the sheets tightly until her knuckles turned white, as Armin got between her legs.

There was a serious trust showing in their friendship just now...considering Armin was a guy, and Mikasa completely trusted him to see her down there, and even assist her in such a private event.

Not only did Mikasa trust Armin, but she also wanted to be sure her baby was all right. And she couldn't tell much when she was writhing in pain.

Armin lay towels out, and rolled up his sleeves, taking a shaky breath. "Mikasa, I need you to start pushing, this baby's almost here", he instructed.

Mikasa released a soft whimper, she actually hesitated at first, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Mikasa...?", Armin grew worried then.

"Eren...Eren should be here, Armin...why couldn't...this not happen until tomorrow..?", she asked shakily...she needed Eren by her side, holding her hand through this.

She was in serious pain...it could damn well compare to when her ribs were fractured four years ago.

"Oh Mikasa...listen, I know you want Eren here, I know, but Eren will be here tomorrow...and the first thing he's gonna see when he walks through that door is you, holding this baby in your arms...but right now, I really need you to focus Mikasa, this baby needs to be born...understand?", Armin said softly to her.

He knew the baby could suffocate if they didn't hurry. Mikasa gave a shaky nod, and she suddenly groaned. The pressure got worse, and she had no choice but to start pushing.

She cried out, grunting painfully as she pushed with all her might.

Her groans and screams filled the night, as Armin encouraged her...and moments later the sound of a newborn baby crying was heard...

When dawn came, the sun rising in the sky, things had gone quiet in the village. A man was hurrying up to the house.

He had long brown hair, and a patch over his one eye. He also had some facial hair, and had a tired look about him.

And yet, he was running fast. He was also smiling...it had been so long. He just hoped they were okay.

He ran up to the front door, and burst in. "Armin!", Eren exclaimed, seeing his friend was making some tea in the kitchen.

"Eren!", Armin's eyes lit up, and the guys hugged tightly. "You're back!", Armin cried in relief as they broke apart.

"Barely made it...where's Mikasa?", asked Eren, eagerly. Armin bit his lip, hesitating. His hesitation made Eren's heart sink.

"Armin, where is she?!", he demanded, a hint of the 15 year old angry boy appearing in the now much older and wiser soldier's eyes.

Armin took a deep breath. "She's upstairs...but Eren, Mikasa...has a surprise for you", he replied then, with a bit of a grin.

Eren blinked, not understanding. "She's in her room...you'll see what I mean", Armin winked, returning to the kitchen.

Eren looked up the stairs, he felt nervous to go up now. But he was anxious to see his wife again. Eren went up the stairs, and went down the hall.

He approached his wife's room, and took a deep breath. "Mikasa?", he asked through the door.

"Come in, Eren", Mikasa's voice was heard...she sounded tired. Very tired in fact. Worried, Eren turned the knob, and opened the door.

He stepped in. "Mikasa...?", he stopped then and his eyes grew wide. He even turned pale as he went into a state of shock.

Mikasa was resting in bed, sitting up. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail, sprawled out on the pillow. Her bangs were damp looking from sweat, and she looked exhausted.

Eren had never seen her look this weak before...and in her arms, was a small pink bundle. A brown haired baby was in the bundle, sleeping peacefully.

Mikasa gave a tired smile. "Come meet your daughter...", she whispered softly.

"Oh my god...", Eren walked over slowly, his legs felt shaky. He fell to his knees at her bedside, gazing at the baby girl.

"Oh Mikasa...", Eren felt some tears well up in his eyes at the sight...he had a daughter. He was a father...Mikasa and him were parents.

He realized his wife must have been in the early stages of pregnancy when he left. He also realized she went through it all without him...the pregnancy and the labor.

"Mikasa...she's gorgeous...I...I'm so sorry..I should have been here...", Eren mused gently. He pulled himself up, gently sitting by her.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "You're here now, Eren...that's what matters", Mikasa replied softly, smiling weakly.

"Mikasa...my beautiful wife, you did amazing...you brought our child into the world...I love you so much...", Eren kissed the scar on her cheek. "I love you too Eren...I'm so happy...you're okay", Mikasa sniffed a bit then.

Eren stroked her hair. "I'm happy YOU'RE okay...when did she arrive?", he asked. "Last night, right after I got your letter...Armin helped me", Mikasa replied, continuing to gaze down at their baby.

"Oh Mika...", Eren held her carefully. "Your letter Eren...it gave me encouragement. Knowing you were alive, I was able to have our baby...if I would have went into labor before your letter arrived...I...I would have struggled more, worried for you in the back of my mind...even if you weren't physically here, you helped me", Mikasa smiled tiredly.

"Mikasa...What shall we name her?", Eren asked then, as he gently stroked his daughter's tiny cheek. Mikasa's eyes softened then.

"Carla...", she answered. Eren's heart dropped then, as he looked at his wife. "Mikasa...", he felt tears fill his eyes, touched as he kissed her softly.

The new family of three enjoyed the rest of the peaceful summer morning.


End file.
